


Happy Just to Love You

by ama_janee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddles, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Kinda, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Sleepy Sex, julian is a good boy and deserves love and soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/ama_janee
Summary: Mazelinka is out for the night, leaving the apprentice and Julian to their own devices. The two settle for some needed rest, until Julian wakes because of an unpleasant dream. The Apprentice takes it upon themself to calm him down, and offer a sweet distraction.Aka- post nightmare soft/comfort sex





	Happy Just to Love You

Mazelinka was out for the night, leaving a pot of soup over a low burning fire, and strict instructions that I was to make sure Julian ate it and got some well needed rest. She said she had other business to attend to, so I would be in charge of “babysitting the idiot”.

It wasn’t the first time I had been left in charge of Julian like this, and I was fairly certain it wouldn’t be the last either. There was a system in place at this point- Mazelinka would make the soup, hand me a bowl, tell me that she was heading out for the night and to make sure the idiot drank the soup and slept. I would ask Julian to take the soup, Julian would refuse and insist he didn’t need to sleep because of his curse, and also coffee existed. I’d offer to feed it to him, he’d refuse that too. He’d go into a yawn filled rant about us babying him/he knew his body better/curse meant he was operating fine/blah blah blah and finally I would kiss him to get him to shut up for five freaking seconds. Kissing and sweet touches would get him relaxed enough he would eat the damn soup, then we would snuggle up and fall asleep. It was a fifty/fifty shot if he would still be in bed by morning, but the soup usually put him in a deep sleep for a few hours, enough to let his body recover from whatever hell he had been putting it through that week. 

The first stages had gone as usual, though tonight Julian spared me the rant (thank all gods above) and just went straight for the kissing. After he felt settled enough, he drank the soup and the two of us snuggled into the twin bed, his larger frame wrapped around me. I always wonder how he gets out of bed without me noticing, considering most of his body was touching most of mine. It’s not like there’s enough room for us to be apart anyways. When I felt Julian’s breathing settle into a steady rhythm, I allowed myself to relax and fall asleep as well. 

The peaceful rest is short lived- I feel a sharp pain in my side, startling me awake. It’s not light out yet, and I’m confused and slightly disoriented in the dark. There’s another jab to my side, which almost causes me to fall out of the bed. I sit up, frowning at Julian, but any displeasure is distracted as I process that Julian must be having a nightmare. His face in contorted in pain, he’s tense and muttering, occasionally twisting around. 

“No- please, I’m sorry I’m so sorry-“ he goes from muttering to a full voice for a moment before thrashing around again. I quickly move to wake him, firmly shaking him while calling his name. He cries out and hits me off him, his eye opening and looking around in panic. 

“Julian, it’s me, you’re safe.” I speak softly, trying to keep my voice level, despite being shaken by his state. He stares at me for a moment before seeming to process me, and very slightly relaxing. I slowly reach towards him, keeping my touch light as I brush my hand over his jaw, moving to run it through his hair. His eye is watering slightly, and he looks away as if he hopes I won’t notice. I don’t comment, or ask about the dream. I know he he wants to share, he will in his own time. With soft words I coax him to relax into the pillows, slightly propped up by them. I snuggle into his side, pressing kisses to his jaw and over his neck, before lightly nipping at his ear. Julian gives a soft whine in response, though the sound is more pitiful then aroused. I pause and pull away. “Is this something you want right now? I can give you space if you need to-“ 

He’s quick to cut me off “No, anything with you is significantly better than thinking about that dream. Please kiss me?”

The kiss is slow, none of the vicious passion that usually occurs when we kiss. It’s arousing in its intimacy, and I’m glad to feel the tension mostly leave Julian’s body as we kiss. I pull away, pressing my lips to his jaw as I speak, “Ilya? You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

“Of course, I’ll be good. I’ll be good for you, anything you want.”

“Then I want you to relax darling. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, I’ll relax, I’ll be good.” I smile in response to his eagerness, and kiss down his bare chest. He grabs at my hair, causing me to pause. “I want you to feel good too, don’t just give me all the attention.” 

“Ilya, I feel good knowing you feel good. Let me take care of you tonight, alright? You said you’d be good for me.” His eyes fluttered shut, and he lets out a soft moan in response. I couldn’t help but smirk lightly, Julian was always eager to please, but he responded to attention so nicely that it was more than enough to keep me content. I pulled down his pants, noticing Julian’s deep blush as his partially hard erection was freed. I slowly worked my hand up and down his length, bringing him to full hardness in no time. I moved my mouth to do the work, lightly licking the tip of his cock. I drew the head into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks. I took pleasure in the fact that I could feel his entire body shudder at the sensation. I slid my mouth further down his length, taking as much as I could before pausing and moving my tongue along the underside of his cock. He was becoming more vocal as I continued to move my mouth and tongue along his length, and he had gently pulled a hand through my hair. 

I glanced up at him as I refocused attention on the head of his cock and he suddenly jerked his hips into my mouth with a loud cry. “S-stop, please,” he whined and I immediately pulled off of him. “I want- uh. I want to finish inside you, please?” 

I nodded, moving to accommodate his request. I straddled him, a hand on his chest to steady myself as I slowly sat on his length. He gave a long, low groan as I fully sank onto his dick. I stilled for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of him inside me, before moving in slow rolls of hips. I leaned over Julian as I moved, and our lips met in a slow kiss that matched the pace of my body. It wasn’t long before Julian took some of the lead, holding my hip firmly and moving his hip in steady thrusts to meet my rolls. My nails dig into his chest a bit at the new depth of his movements, and he whined in the back of his throat. I broke the kiss to drag my teeth down the flesh of his neck, pausing at the base to suck a mark into his skin. The hand on my hip dig into my flesh, and his thrusts gradually grew a little more intense. I could tell he was close, he always got noisy when he was at the edge and he was definitely vocal right now. 

“Ah- love, I’m going to- ah,” he didn’t finish speaking before he shuddered and jerked his hips, releasing inside me. I continued moving until he finished, letting him catch his breath before sliding off of him and curling up into his side. “Ah, wait! You didn’t finish darling, please allow me-“ 

“Ilya. Just because I didn’t finish, it doesn’t mean I’m unsatisfied. I’m happy to know I can give you pleasure, okay? The sun still isn’t up, you could use some more rest.” 

He opened his mouth, but just sighed and made a content noise low in his chest, almost like a purr. He pressed his lips to my head with a slight hum. He was still half purring when I dozed off, happy to clear the thoughts of his dream and let him rest for just a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I also hope you’ll express your joy through kudos/comments, they’re greatly appreciated and always motivate me to write new things!  
> Check out my Arcana tumblr @ama-hates-julian for some bad jokes and smut. I share every story literally right after I post it here, so you’ll never miss a new work!


End file.
